goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Deep in the Jungle of Doom
Deep in the Jungle of Doom is the eleventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The cover illustration features a purple fish monster emerging from a pool with a waterfall, licking its lips with a long, skinny tongue. Blurb It's Really a Jungle out There!! You're headed to a South American jungle with your nature-study class. Everything seems pretty cool at first, but then you start to get bored. Where's the beach? Where's the excitement? So you and your friend decide to do a little exploring on your own. That's when you see something so freaky, all you want to do is get out of there! If you run screaming down one trail you'll end up at a waterfall with a creepy underground cave. If you choose the other trail you'll eat some fruit that turns you into a crazy-looking sea monster. Will you get back to normal before things start to get really fish?!! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are on a class trip out in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. You and your friend Zoe abandon the group and encounter a gargoyle that chases you and her through the jungle. The two major storylines of the book branch from the decision to either run into a clearing or towards a pool. By running into the clearing, you eat a fruit and turn into a fish monster. If you jump into the pool, you and Zoe end up encountering cave creatures. List of endings There are twenty-one bad endings and four good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Deepinthejungleofdoom-uk.jpg|UK En las profundidades de la jungla maldita.jpg|Spanish Deepinthejungleofdoom-german.jpg|German Au fond de la jungle ensorcelée.jpg|French Deep in the Jungle of Doom - Russian Cover - Каникулы в джунглях.jpg|Russian GYG 11 Deep Jungle of Doom Australian cover.jpg|Australian Advertisement GYG 11 Deep in the Jungle bookad from GYG10 1996.jpg|Book advertisement from Diary of a Mad Mummy with original Deep in the Jungle title. Artwork Deep in the Jugle of Doom (Cover).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *The creature on the front of this book is supposed to represent the reader in this story at certain points. However, in theis book the reader is described as being a gray creature, while on the cover the colors are pink-purple. *On page 14, Zoe is called "Liz," which ends up being the name of one of the reader's friends in the next book,'' Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum. *The protagonist encounters wild cat skeletons. They are described as tiger skeletons, but tigers are not native to South America, which is where both storylines in the book are set. **The book takes care not to say whether you are a human or a fish monster during this segment due to it being present in both storylines. *Cronby the Troll asks the reader questions about ''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and The Cuckoo Clock of Doom. *Five of the endings involve you being eaten. *Early advertisements listed this book simply as Deep in the Jungle. *There are 2 ways to reach page 80 and 100. *The original book advertisement mentions a path in which you eat a purple fruit that turns you into a tree. This does not happen in the book. Instead, you eat a green pear that turns you into a fish monster. **The advertisement also mentions an army of sea creatures that turn you into monsters. This also does not happen in the book as the monsters are stone creatures. References in other Goosebumps media *Cronby the Troll and the Muglani appear as background monsters in the ''Goosebumps'' film. *Cronby appears in Goosebumps: The Game as a leprechaun that gives the player a riddle. If the player solves the riddle, Cronby lets them pass, but if they can't solve it, Cronby eats them. The player can also get the achievement "Deep in the Jungle of Retail" once they defeat Cronby. *The Mulgani and Cronby appear in Goosebumps HorrorTown. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Trolls Category:Jungles Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Gargoyles Category:Transformations Category:Dragons Category:Royalties Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Time Travel Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Living Skeletons Category:Snakes Category:Other Countries Category:Plants Category:Spiders Category:Insects Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Ants Category:Covers by Mark Nagata Category:Fish